Welcome to Sunnydale
by WatchersDiary
Summary: Dean and Sam head out to a small town in California to check out a series of mysterious murders. What will they find?  Will Sunnydale just be a normal town, or a place where dark things happen?
1. Chapter 1

"I think we've got a case," Sam said, turning the laptop round on the table so Dean could get a look at the article.

"A student of Sunnydale high was found dead in the woods last night. Mysterious wounds on his body cannot be identified by experts, making his killer unknown to whether it was a human or animal attack,"

Dean read aloud, "Sunnydale police department warn citizens from going to close to the woods in case this mysterious attacker decides to kill again.

Well Sammy, I think you're right. Whatever this thing is, we'd better go check it out."

Sam reached for the laptop, closed its lid and stood up from the diner booth, placing it in his bag, and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Doesn't the name Sunnydale, ring a bell for you?" he asked, sure he'd heard the name somewhere, but unable to place it exactly where.

"No, should it?" Replied Dean, shrugging on his worn leather jacket and standing up.

They both start towards the diner door, Dean reaching in his pocket for the keys to his beloved impala, "sounds like an unusually happy town if anything."

" I dunno, I just remember hearing it someplace. And I don't think it was in a good way either." Sam said pushing the door open, and stepping down onto the gravel.

"As soon as we get this 'thing' that seems to be terrorising this place, we leave."

"That's the plan Sammy boy." Dean said, as he unlocked the door to the impala, and slid in.

"We go gank us a mystery killer, and leave. Don't get so worked up."

Sam got into the impala, and shovedhis bag onto the back seat.

"I'm not-" He gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm not getting worked up, I'm just saying. It sounds familiar."

"Well. We'll just have to see when we get there."


	2. Chapter 2

After finally arriving in Sunnydale after a few hours of driving, Sam and Dean go to a motel, situated on the outskirts of the town, just near to the forest where the murder had taken place. It was bright outside, after being around midday and the sky was clear from any clouds. Dean climbed out of the car and looked around, squinting against the sun.  
>"All seems normal to me." He commented, holding his hand over his eyes to scan the forest line. "Let's book in, and see what we get from the locals."<br>Sam got out of the car, and went around to the trunk, grabbing some weapons and a duffel bag containing the disguises they were going to need. Dean locked the car and took the duffel bag from Sam.

"I say we go to the morgue first. Try 'nd figure out what kinda attacker we're looking at," Dean said, walking towards the main office. Sam nodded in agreement.  
>"That's probably the best idea." Sam replied, opening the creaky door to the motel.<br>The pair walked inside the main reception, the dank room giving the impression it wasn't very popular or hadn't seen any recent activity. Dean rang the bell on the front desk, and leaned onto it waiting for the owner to make an appearance.  
>An old woman shuffled through from the other room, and as her eyes saw the two customers she straightened up slightly.<p>

"Are you boys looking for a room?" She asked, giving a small smile.  
>"Yes we are," Dean said, his usual smile appeared on his face.<br>"And would that be two beds or a large one?" She looked down at the register, and opened it at a musty page, holding the pen in her hand, waiting for the answer.  
>Dean and Sam looked at each other with disbelief at having to answer that question again.<br>"Two beds. We're brothers." He cleared his throat, and stood up straight.  
>She handed the register to them to fill out.<br>_Name: Dave Whitefield and Mike Whitefield (brothers)  
>Home State: New York<em>

Dean handed back the register, and took the key off her. They walked down the corridor to their room, and Dean unlocked the door.  
>"Why do people keep thinking that? I mean what the hell?" Sam said, slinging the weapons bag onto one of the beds and opening it up to reveal numerous knife's, stakes and guns.<br>He pulled out a pistol and put it into his pocket.  
>"So, this 'thing' it kills, mauls and likes woods." Sam commented, not wanting to think any more on the previous subject. He loaded the shot gun with rock salt, and placed it beside the weapon bag.<p>

"Pretty much," Dean replied, also taking a pistol and putting it in his pocket. "Seems like a bad son of a bitch. This should be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

"FBI Agent Chris Davids, and this my partner, Agent Joe Singer." Dean said. The pair instantly hold up their fake FBI idea, showing them to the awkward Mortician. They put the ID away and Sam squints at the name tag "So Mr...Gibson, yes? We're here to see the body of the high school student that was recently murdered." he said calmly, and adds to his request, "your report said he had mysterious marks and injuries?". The Mortician got up from the desk mentioning they should follow, and awkwardly moved over into the other room, with the pair following, to the cabinet and opened the door revealing a body with a white sheet over. "I must warn ya guys, it's quite...let's just say I wouldn't 'ave liked to be on the end of tha' attack." The mortician said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, shout for me when ya done." He scuttled off back to the reception.  
>Dean peeled back with white sheet and winced slightly. "Aw, man. What a freakin' mess this guy got in" he said. Sam stared at the body, large cuts to it were in a sort of a diamond pattern. They were neat, yet thick as if done with care and precision, and the body had been drained of all blood apart from a slight splodge next to the victims right eye. "Any ideas, Sammy? 'Cause to me it doesn't look like it was just random." Dean said, a sense of thought crossing his face. "Doesn't look familiar either," he added. Sam nodded."Yeah, you're right, not seen this kinda thing before. I think the safe bet is calling it a demon attack. Which means seeing if there's any sulphur in the wounds." he said in reply to Deans remark. Sam pulled a pair of white rubber gloves from his pocket, and snaps them on. He hesistanly ran a gloved finger over one of the cuts, and looks at his finger. "Yep, sulphur." He showed the pale yellow, powdery substance to Dean, who scrunched his face up, and looked back at the body. "What a sick bastard," He muttered.<br>Sam pulled the gloved off and chucked them into the nearest bin, as Dean placed the white sheet over the victim once again, and pushed the shelf back in.

A few hours after returning to the dingy motel it was nighttime and, Sam switched the laptop on and began looking into the mysterious cuts that were on the victim. "I can't find anything on those injuries, Dean. It's like it hasn't happened before." He said, as he switched between numerous windows. "It looked like the guy fell into a metal net," Dean replied, opening a beer from the minibar. "There can't just be nothing." He patted Sam's shoulder harshly, "Just look harder, dude.". He took a drink from his beer can and slumped into a nearby chair.  
>A scream echoed outside and the two men looked at each and then jumped up and peered out the window. "What the hell was that?" Dean said, still clutching his beer. A second scream pierced the silence outside. Dean put his beer down, and replaced it with the shotgun loaded with rock salt, as Sam took the pistol from his pocket and opened the door that lead to outside. The pair scanned the forest lining, checking for activity. There was a rustling sound coming from just inside the forest. Sam and Dean jogged towards the sound, raising their guns. They came to a clearing, a young, frightened girl huddled below the base of a large tree. Sam ran over and crouched down infront of her, "Hey, are you alright?", the girl looked up, relieved for a second, then peered in terror behind Sam.<br>"Sammy!" Dean shouted, rushing over. A figure had appeared behind the tree, it's face was bumpy in the forehead region, and it had a giant smirk plastered onto it's hideous face. Before Dean could get to the mysterious monster, or Sam even stand up, the thing disappeared into a cloud of ash, and behind where it used to a be stood a woman. "Welcome to the hellmouth," she said, flashing a smile, and dropping the piece of branch she held in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stared at the blonde woman. Who was she? She looked strong, certainly, but there was something graceful behind it, as if it wasn't from pure workouts at the gym. He continued to stare at her as the half-crouched Sam stood up. "Er…Wow…that was… Weird." Sam frowned slightly, also confused at this woman. So many questions ran through his head. He thought of introducing himself before going into any further discussion. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Sam, Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean." She shook his hand firmly.  
>"I'm Buffy Summers. Mind telling me what you were doing?" Buffy picked up Sam's pistol from the ground. "And these things? They solve nothing."<p>

Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion. "Actually, we were hunting," Dean said "But it looks like you took care of that demon."  
>"Demon? No, that was a Vampire, trust me." She said, shaking her head slightly with a smugness.<br>"But it looked human? Slightly." Sam replied, getting more confused.  
>Buffy crossed her arms and sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna to give you a quick lesson in vampire slaying 101. Vampires are soulless, dead people, with a demon inside them. They're not 'possessed' of a sort, you can't exorcise them, although they don't like crosses, holy water, in fact anything religious is a big no-no. Anyway, you stake 'em, they turn into ash and voila! A big dusty mess on the carpet."<br>Dean shook his head, "That was no vampire! You have to gank 'em properly, you gotta take off their head."

"Yeah, well, you're on the hell mouth now. Rules do NOT apply here. It's a big magnetic hotspot for demon kind. In case you haven't noticed, they seem to like it here. They get to live short, horrific dreams of running the world and creating the apocalypse- again."  
>Sam frowned. "Again?"<br>Buffy nodded "Yep. We had Master vamp; killed me once, giant mayor snake, Glorificus god of some hell dimension; jumped into that portal, came back from heaven, and here I am. Basically I've died twice in the process of stopping these apocalypses."  
>"And what are YOU?" Dean asked.<br>"Slayer, coma, the. Look it up." She unfolded her arms. "Well, I'm gotta run, got things to do, vampires to dust. Happy hunting."  
>She walked past them, back into the wood.<p>

Dean and Sam looked at each other.  
>"Dude. I <em><strong>like<strong>_ her."


End file.
